The present invention relates generally to pressure responsive compressor valve assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies employing disc type valve members and particularly adapted for use on refrigeration compressors.
The present invention is particularly well suited for use in combination with the disc-like lightweight valves of the type disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 971,309, filed Dec. 20, 1978, now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 219,849, filed Dec. 23, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,755, and assignee's copending application Ser. No. 318,155, entitled "Discharge Valve Assembly For Refrigeration Compressors" filed of even date herewith and the head and valve plate assemblies disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 114,346, filed Jan. 22, 1980 and assignee's copending application Ser. No. 318,052, entitled "Valve Plate Assembly For Refrigeration Compressors" filed of even date herewith and represents an alternative to the bridge assemblies disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 114,345, filed Jan. 22, 1980 and the valve guide of assignee's copending application Ser. No. 234,169, filed Feb. 13, 1981. It is also well suited for use with the leaf spring biasing arrangement disclosed in assignee's copending application Ser. No. 234,343, filed Feb. 13, 1981 now abandoned in favor of application Ser. No. 318,053, filed Nov. 4, 1981. It may be used in both rotary and other types of compressors including single and multi-cylinder reciprocating piston type compressors of either hermetic or accessible hermetic type.
Valve plates and cylinder head assemblies can become relatively complex in configuration for certain valve arrangements and as a result may be quite costly to manufacture and sometimes to assemble.
The present invention provides an improved valve assembly which includes a combination discharge valve guide and spring support member and discharge gas diffuser. The discharge gas diffuser is generally conical in shape being positioned in the discharge opening provided in the valve plate and has been found to offer improved performance characteristics both in terms of noise reduction and operating efficiency. It is believed that this improvement in performance is due to the improved flowpath through the discharge opening created by the diffuser/valve guide and spring support member.
Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.